


Crocs

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [56]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crocs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, I will fill up this tag with my own hands if I have to, If I have to be the soul provider of it than so be it, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Multi, There's not enough content for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Connor hates Crocs. Evan hates when Jared wears two different colors of shoes. One day Jared wears two different colors of crocs to school. Evan and Connor are disappointed in him.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 42





	Crocs

Jared did a lot of stupid shit. It's not really a hot take it's just true. Jared is one of those book smart people that can solve really fucking complicated math and then turn around and ask you what color the sky is. The thing is, he learned what parts of his stupidity pissed off his boyfriends.

Connor had a severe hatred for crocs. Not even he knows why. He just despises them. Evan hated it when Jared wore two different colors of shoes. So this leads to Jared wearing two different colors of crocs. (Purple and green) 

When Jared rolled up to where they meet in the morning before having to go to classes, Evan sighed and Connor looked like 8 years had just been taken off his life.

"What's up, guys?" Jared pretended to have no idea why they were looking at him like that.

Connor took in a deep breath. "Jared, Jare, Baby, Lovely, I-" He sighed. "I love you. I really do. But then you go and do things like this." He gestured to the crocs. "And I seriously question why I do."

"Aww! I love you too ConCon!"

"Jare, we've talked about the shoe thing though," it had been a few minutes since the shoes were first witnessed. Evan was still cringing.

Jared started laughing. "But your face of disappointment when I do a bad thing that isn't that bad is super cute though." Jared kissed Evan's cheek.

"I suppose the brightly colored mismatched crocs can be forgiven."

"I will forgive the croc sin after I get my ever so desired affection."

Jared kissed Connor's cheek too. "Are my sins forgiven now?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear if I have to be the one to fill this tag then so be it.


End file.
